


Clothes Beam- What?

by kingkongkaiser



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Clothing Kink, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Gift Fic, Hermaphrodite Piccolo (Dragon Ball), M/M, Top Son Gohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongkaiser/pseuds/kingkongkaiser
Summary: Gohan always thought Piccolo's unique clothes-beam was the coolest until he discovered that he loved it when the namekian wore HIS clothes.
Relationships: Piccolo & Son Gohan, Piccolo/Son Gohan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Clothes Beam- What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EikoWest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikoWest/gifts).



> Yes, I know some of you will hate me for writing this instead of updating "Unorthodox", but I had the urge to just write smut and not plot. 
> 
> I received a gift-work from MariekoWest a little while ago and I figured I would give one back! I really enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this delicious Piccohan action! 
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, let's get to the story!

"Hey Pic, I brought Chinese! I even got some cream cheese ragoons for you!" Gohan called out as he walked in through the front door of their fairly new home with bags of take-out.   
  
He had gotten off work a little earlier today due to his class's eagerness to start winter break as soon as possible. They might have been college students, but they sure did act like middle schoolers.   
  
Gohan thanked whatever Gods that were responsible for his half-saiyan blood as he shivered a bit and carefully put the bags down on the table. It was way below freezing outside and he had forgotten his fluffy, black jacket on the back of the living room couch that morning in a hurry as he was running late, as usual.   
  
He walked into the living room to grab the jacket, still shivering. He had also forgotten to turn up the thermostat on his way out of the house so that it would be warm and toasty by the time he got back. Piccolo of course, didn't have a sense for the temperature, his body regulated it's own.   
  
Gohan frowned when he didn't find it on the couch where he left it. He got down on his hands and knees and started to look around underneath the couch and the tables that were also in the living room.   
  
"What are you doing?" Piccolo asked with one hairless eyebrow raised as he walked into the living room on his way to the kitchen.   
  
Gohan smiled at the sound of his fiance's voice and slowly started to get up.   
  
"Hey hun, have you seen my-" the demi-saiyan's voice caught in his throat as he stood and faced his green-skinned lover who just happened to be wearing the jacket he was looking for.   
  
"Your?" Piccolo prompted with a chuckle in his voice.   
  
Piccolo was in no way naive at this point in their relationship. He knew good and well what lust looked like on his fiance's face. But that didn't mean he couldn't play dumb.   
  
"M-my jacket. You're wearing my jacket.." Gohan's voice trailed off as he looked his partner up and down from head to toe, noting that the namek was also wearing a pair of tight-fitting, dark purple shorts that showed off his busty ass and made his long legs look even longer.   
  
Piccolo had the jacket unzipped a little way down so that his strong chest and sharp collar bones were mostly exposed. Unlike it did on Gohan, the jacket fit Piccolo perfectly, though, the sleeves were a bit baggy around his toned arms.   
  
Ever since Piccolo had started his career as a mystery/horror author, he hadn't trained as much. His incredibly muscular figure turned into that of a simple, toned one. Gohan was much in favor of Piccolo's change in diet and exercise as he got to experience the namekian's muscle getting slimmer and his body getting curvier in all the right places.   
  
"Is that okay?" Piccolo asked as he walked past his fiance and to the kitchen to rummage through the bags full of food.   
  
"Yes, of course, baby," Gohan said, his voice growing husky as he watched the namek almost sashay over into the kitchen. "It looks so good on you."   
  
"Thanks," Piccolo replied, seemingly oblivious as he plopped an entire ragoon into his mouth.   
  
Gohan smiled widely and genuinely as he heard Piccolo's fangs crunch into the hard shell and soft cream. The saiyan knew how much his green lover enjoyed sweet treats and so, he would bring him a dessert each time he got them dinner. The thing with Piccolo though, was that he would eat dessert before anything else and that fact made Gohan's heart swell with affection for the namek.   
  
Gohan reached into the bag and got out his box of teriyaki chicken and white rice. He was a simple man and he took pride in that. That meant that he could spend more time, money, and effort into making the love of his life happy.   
  
Gohan picked up his chopsticks and began eating, trying not to watch his lover eat. It was hard for anyone other than Gohan to believe, but Piccolo was a very messy eater. The namek always managed to get his food all over wherever he was eating and all over himself. If the latter were the case, he would always make a huge show of trying to lick it off of himself. And of course, Gohan found that very arousing.   
  
Against his better judgment, Gohan watched as Piccolo brought another cream cheese ragoon to his mouth and chomp his fangs down onto it right through the middle. Gohan almost moaned as he watched the cream cheese get squeezed out onto the namek's lower lip and down his chin.   
  
"Fuck," Gohan whispered as he watched Piccolo pop the rest of it in his mouth and wipe the cream cheese that was on his lip and chin with his finger.   
  
"Want some?" Piccolo asked his drooling lover, his voice even deeper than usual as he put the finger in his mouth and sucked the cream cheese off of it, slowly, but surely.   
  
Gohan couldn't help the gasp that escaped his throat as he watched his lover's finger disappear into a mouth he knew was beyond heavenly. Only when Piccolo's cheeks hollowed in a hard suck did Gohan know he was being intentionally teased. The demi-saiyan could feel himself getting hard as Piccolo slowly pulled the finger from his mouth with a loud 'pop', a huge bulge apparent through Gohan's work pants that were much too tight for comfort.   
  
"Yes," Gohan nodded eagerly, forgetting his shy nature. When all the blood rushed from one head to the other, nothing mattered but satisfaction. Well, of course, his mate's satisfaction always came first.   
  
The evil smirk that appeared on Piccolo's face seemed to arouse him further, making the hard member in his pants twitch with excitement.   
  
"What did the president want with you this morning?" Piccolo asked, casually sipping from a bottle of water.   
  
Gohan chuckled nervously and rubbed at the back of his head much like his father did when he was uncomfortable. He had completely forgotten about the meeting he had this morning with the University President himself. Gohan thought that he'd been in a lot of trouble, feeling as if he were in high school again, but it turned out to be quite the opposite.   
  
"Well, he just wanted to- in his words, praise me for all of my hard work lately," Gohan spoke quickly as a pink hue started to raise onto his cheeks. "Actually, he gave me a raise."   
  
Piccolo's eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise. Of course, he knew his fiance was a fantastic professor, but Gohan had always told him that his boss was sort of a stickler. Honestly, the namek should know better. Gohan did have a knack for always being the strict teacher's favorite.   
  
"That's incredible. I'm proud of you, Gohan."   
  
Gohan's face turned into a red mess at Piccolo's praise. Sure, the namek was indeed his soulmate, but that didn't mean he got free handouts because of it. The demi saiyan reached for his dark red tie and started to fiddle with it out of habit as he smiled like an idiot.   
  
"Thank you, Pic."   
  
"Hn," Piccolo acknowledged with a sharp nod, popping the last ragoon into his mouth, quickly devouring it.   
  
Gohan giggled as he watched his namek rub the grease all over the jacket he was wearing and giggled again when he saw his namek blush and insist that he would wash it. The saiyan just waved him off and kept eating, finishing in under a minute, while Piccolo had just begun opening his box of chow mein. Gohan discovered that the namek didn't care much for meat, so he made sure to get him a lot of noodles.   
  
Piccolo raised a brow when he caught Gohan staring while he was shoveling said noodles into his mouth, his cheeks filled with them. Gohan laughed out loud in response while Piccolo huffed and slurped down the food in his mouth.   
  
"It's rude to stare, you know."   
  
"I'm just admiring you. You're so sexy when you eat," Gohan said, his eyes filled with longing and his pants still tight.   
  
"I'll eat you and then we'll see how sexy that is," Piccolo almost growled, his voice deep and husky. His statement was meant to be threatening, but Gohan honestly just thought it was adorable. Adorable and amazingly hot.   
  
"Don't tease, Piccolo," the saiyan whined as he looked his mate up and down with hunger in his eyes.   
  
"Fine."   
  
Gohan's boner started to twitch again as Piccolo stood and grabbed his tie to pull the saiyan hybrid closer. Gohan sighed just as their lips met and he picked his lover up by the hips to set him on his lap. The demi saiyan started to moan as he felt Piccolo's soft, purple tongue run along his pink one while his hips gyrated on top of him, stimulating Gohan's clothed dick. Gohan's hips started to thrust upwards as he grabbed and squeezed the namek's plush ass. Piccolo dug his fingers into his partner's raven hair and pulled hard, making the demi-saiyan groan and reach for the top of Piccolo's shorts, trying to take them off.   
  
"Let's slow down," Piccolo chuckled softly as he grabbed Gohan's hands, pushing them away. His lover's saiyan instincts often showed themselves when they got intimate, they always urged Gohan to go quicker and rougher, making the experience more lackluster for both of them. Piccolo rarely ever let that happen.   
  
Gohan nodded gratefully and shook his head a bit, trying to get the blurriness out of his eyes. He watched with great interest as his green lover got off of his lap and kneeled onto the floor in between his legs. The namek looked Gohan in the eyes as he licked his lips and ran his hand along the man's clothed erection, unbuttoning and unzipping the saiyan's pants after a minute with ease. Gohan groaned loudly after his mate pulled his hot, hard cock from his underwear and immediately put it in his mouth.   
  
Piccolo couldn't help but smirk around the demi-saiyan's dick as he sucked on a few inches, he loved that he could make Gohan make the most wonderful and obscene sounds. The namek pulled the cock from his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip, knowing Gohan enjoyed the clash of colors and of course the stimulation. The half-breed was a very visual partner, watching their intimacy was almost as pleasurable as the actual intimacy for him.   
  
Gohan's eyes rolled into his head as Piccolo sucked the very soul straight from his leaking cock. He watched as his mate practically swallowed his entire length - which was indeed no small task, seeing as its size was a little over ten inches, and in Piccolo's words, "as thick as one of those poles that make your gadget things work." Of course, the namek meant a telephone pole.

Piccolo loved to suck it. Sure, he'd never say it out loud, especially not to Gohan. The namek thought the fact would probably make his future husband cum on the spot.   
  
The namek continued to suck powerfully as he felt Gohan's pre-cum squirt into his throat, the head of his cock hitting all of the right nerves that were there and making Piccolo moan. The vibrations around the saiyan's cock made it all the more intense and Gohan found himself placing his hands on the jacket Piccolo was wearing, grabbing and tugging on it to control the urge to mindlessly face-fuck his mate.   
  
'You'd do that for me?' Gohan heard Piccolo's deep voice in his mind and he moaned at his words. Sometimes he didn't notice when he would project images into his lover's mind. When a thought wasn't controlled by Gohan and it was strong, Piccolo could easily see it. It wasn't like Piccolo was probing his mind at every second, it was more like Gohan didn't know how to control his thoughts and accidentally projected them sometimes. Mostly during sex.   
  
"C-can I?" Gohan struggled to ask from the intense pleasure he felt from his mate's mouth that was still working.   
  
Piccolo took one last suck and removed Gohan's cock with a loud 'pop'.   
  
"Will you?" Piccolo countered, desire clearly in his eyes.   
  
With that, Gohan stood and grabbed the sides of his lover's head, resisting the urge to grab either his adorable antennae or his long, sexy ears. He licked his lips as he saw Piccolo open his mouth wide for him, his fangs glinting, looking almost threatening. They would deter anyone else, but Gohan's dick twitched as he imagined them grazing his length. The demi-saiyan moaned obscenities as he shoved his cock into Piccolo's throat repeatedly at a rapid pace. The namek moaned around it as it hit every sensitive gland in his throat.   
  
Gohan watched his cock show through the skin around the namek's throat as he thrust in and out and knew he couldn't last much longer. The sight alone was enough to make him cum. Piccolo's drool was all over his chin and all over Gohan's work shoes and it was hot.   
  
Gohan brought his hands to his lover's head, one hand on one of his pointy ears and one hand rubbing on one of his antennae. Piccolo brought his hand up to fondle the saiyan's balls, knowing he was ready to burst.   
  
Not even thirty seconds later did Gohan cry out Piccolo's name and empty his cum into the namek's throat. Piccolo didn't need to swallow but did anyway after he gave his mate's cock another suck.   
  
Gohan's legs shook badly as he grabbed Piccolo by the jacket, lifted him up onto his feet, and kissed him passionately, shoving his tongue into the namek's mouth and tasting himself in his mouth. Shortly after, he picked the namek up bridal-style and carried him to their bedroom, placing him on the bed. The demi-saiyan's member was still hard, throbbing, and ready for more.   
  
Being half saiyan came with a lot of good things and a lot of bad things, but being able to stay hard after cumming was definitely a good thing. It only worked after the first climax, but that still gave him plenty of ability to satisfy his mate.   
  
Piccolo chuckled as he watched Gohan rip his shorts off and then move on to his own clothes, getting fully nude.   
  
"You missed something," Piccolo said as he looked down at the jacket he was wearing, growing suspicious.   
  
"Are you wearing a shirt?"   
  
"No, I was too busy to put one on."   
  
"Clothes beam?"   
  
"Too busy for that too."   
  
Gohan laughed.   
  
"I think the word you're looking for is lazy, Pic."   
  
"So, you want me to take it off?" Piccolo asked, rolling his eyes.   
  
"No!" Gohan refused a little too loudly and blushed. "I love it."   
  
Piccolo's face started to change from green to purple as he took in Gohan's newest kink. He was used to the half-breed wanting him to wear kinky outfits, but never something as normal as this. Never something as personal and as meaningful. The namek started to feel his nether-regions heat up at the thought of Gohan being aroused this whole time just because he was wearing his damn jacket.   
  
Gohan smiled as he gently pushed his mate's legs wide open for his viewing pleasure. He never got tired of the sight of Piccolo's feminine sexy spot. The purple flesh that was placed in between his legs was beyond beautiful to Gohan. Of course, it was glistening, proving that the namek was beyond turned on and ready for penetration. It had no clitoris like a human female's genitalia would have, neither did it have any labia or a urethra. It only had a small opening, similar to a vagina, but it went much deeper. A small button-like piece of skin also sat just above the opening, it was extremely sensitive and completely exposed and had nowhere to hide.   
  
Gohan drooled as he kneeled and roughly pulled Piccolo's hips so that his butt was just barely hanging off the edge of the bed. The saiyan's dick jumped as he leaned forward to breathe in the scent of his mate's arousal, sticking out his tongue and licking from the opening to the nub over and over again. Gohan moaned at the taste of his lover, he always tasted so sweet thanks to his sugary diet, but even when he wasn't eating just desserts, he still tasted heavenly, earthy, pure, and fresh.   
  
The half-breed started to flick his tongue over the namek's small bundle of nerves until he felt Piccolo's knees start to shake. His green lover was close, he just needed a little more. And so, Gohan stuck one finger into his mate's tight entrance and started to thrust it in and out while sucking on his button of pleasure.   
  
Piccolo moaned loud as he came onto Gohan's face, liquid spewing from his core into Gohan's waiting and eager mouth. Gohan swallowed happily and licked his lips as he stood and kissed his mate again, shoving his tongue roughly onto Piccolo's. He loved the way the namek blushed hard after tasting himself on Gohan's tongue and decided he couldn't wait any longer to fuck him.   
  
"How are you so fucking hot?" Gohan asked, not expecting an answer as he flipped his mate onto his belly and slapped his ass hard. Piccolo shoved his face into the comforter and groaned.   
  
"On your knees," Gohan growled hungrily.   
  
Piccolo quickly and obediently did as he was told and dug his claws into the blankets as he raised his ass slightly in the air, bracing himself for the brief pain he was about to experience.   
  
Gohan didn't pause to say anything else as he grabbed his cock and lined it up with Piccolo's feminine sex. The namek winced slightly as Gohan tried his hardest to push himself into his mate as slowly as he could, his light purple entrance being extremely fragile and sensitive. And beyond tight. Almost tight enough to hurt, Gohan couldn't get enough.   
  
Once every inch of his dick was enclosed inside the namek's tight, slick, and hot walls, the demi-saiyan started to thrust in and out of him. The saiyan pulled his member out to the end of the tip and shoved it back in over and over again, his pace gradually getting quicker until Piccolo started to rip the blankets that were under his hands. Once Gohan had established a rhythm, Piccolo joined him, thrusting himself onto Gohan's meaty cock and rocking his hips in circles. Gohan couldn't get enough.   
  
As Gohan felt himself starting to get close to completion, he took himself out of Piccolo, picked him up and flipped him onto his back. Piccolo actually moaned when Gohan grabbed one of his long legs and bit into it, his small saiyan fangs making puncture wounds, leaving the namek's purple blood running down his inner thigh.   
  
"I fucking love your legs," Gohan growled in lust, love, and everything in-between as he threw the namek's legs over his shoulders and roughly entered him, thrusting into him at a quicker speed than before.   
  
Piccolo could practically already feel the dark bruises that would appear later that night from Gohan's strong hands gripping his hips just a little too hard. The namek loved that Gohan didn't treat him like a fragile thing, that he still treated him like a formidable warrior in the bedroom as he should. Piccolo couldn't get enough.   
  
Gohan growled low in his throat as he felt Piccolo's claws dig into his back, making him bleed, but also making him closer to cumming. Piccolo threw his head back onto the bed as Gohan bit him hard and deep on his trap muscle this time.   
  
"Goo~haan," Piccolo moaned quietly as he orgasmed around his mate's cock, tightening even more.   
  
Gohan couldn't last another second after he heard Piccolo call his name. The demi-saiyan came hard inside of the tight, spasming entrance of his namekian, cum shooting far inside him. Gohan thrust weakly as they both rode out their orgasms together, the saiyan moaning loud and the namek gasping quietly.   
  
When they were both finished, Gohan pulled himself gently out of his sensitive lover and laid down beside him on the huge bed.   
  
"You are _sooo_ good," Gohan proclaimed to the panting namek as he wrapped his strong, muscular arms around him and dug his face into the soft material of the jacket.   
  
"Gohan, we're not clean," Piccolo protested, but still placed a hand in Gohan's soft locks, petting it softly.   
  
"Fine," Gohan relented playfully. "Let's go shower, so _you_ can fuck _me_ with your super dick.” 

Piccolo’s face flushed purple at that, but he could feel himself already getting excited, instantly forgetting about the exhaustion. 

“But only if you put my jacket back on after we're done." 


End file.
